<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A ghost's wish comes true by xieeliann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237160">A ghost's wish comes true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann'>xieeliann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, songxiao - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes are granted to those who wait</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Song Lan/Xiao XingChen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A ghost's wish comes true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope y'all like this &gt;.&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song lan was wandering about the world alone until he kept feeling like he was being watched. Also when he was in danger something always seemed to be there before he could get hurt. He wondered what it was. <br/>'Xingchen..'<br/>He thought of his dearest friend.</p><p>"Zichen." <br/>The voice was for sure xiao xingchen's.. but how? Song lan turned left and right. Then behind him where he saw a see through xiao xingchen. </p><p>"You finally can see me." <br/>Song lan nodded. He knows now.. He was saved by him. </p><p>'Xingchen.. I..'<br/>Song lan wishes so badly to hold him, to kiss him.. though seeing him was better than anything. He had missed the other do much. </p><p>"Its alright, zichen. I forgive you. I was at fault too.. so don't worry."<br/>Xiao xingchen wishes too.. He would gladly run into song lan's arms. </p><p>For months they spoke to each other, wishing.. more and more that they could touch each other. Until one day, they were standing side by side, walking. A bright light went out around xiao xingchen and he was still a ghost but less see through. He felt different.. so he had to try it. His hand rested by song lan's and didn't go through, it felt more solid. </p><p>Song lan looked down feeling a touch, then <br/>looked next to him. </p><p>'Xingchen.. I can feel you.'</p><p>Xiao xingchen nods, wrapping his fingers around song lan's hand. </p><p>"I love you." <br/>He leaned forward kissing song lan's lips and song lan returned that kiss. </p><p>'Love you too'<br/>Song lan uses his free hand to wrap around xiao xingchen's body. He may disappear again soon but for now.. he'll hold and kiss him all he wants.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>